An animal model of physical dependence upon ethanol has been developed in this laboratory. The procedure is rapid, simple and reproducible and involves intragastric administration of 20% (w/v) ethanol solution at the rate of 8-11 g/kg in 6-10 fractional doses daily for four days. The withdrawal syndrome observed in the rat displays a number of signs and reactions that are similar and analogous to those observed in its human counterpart. Similar to human subjects, two phases were observed during the withdrawal period: (i) Dependent-intoxicated phase (prodromal phase) characterized by a spectrum of signs and responses characteristics of diminishing blood ethanol concentrations; (ii) ethanol withdrawal syndrome characterized by a spectrum of overt signs and reactions reflecting the CNS withdrawal hyperexcitability. The model was further characterized by measuring blood cholesterol levels, which increased from 50-70mg/ all on day 1 to about 160 mg/all on the withdrawal day (day 5).